Suzune Amano (Magical Molly!)
Not to be confused with her PMSM counterpart in the same name. : Suzune Amano is a Human/Magical Girl from the Magical Molly! Reboot continuity family. One of Tsubaki Mikoto's very first apprentices, Suzune Amano was once saved by the Magical Girl, and adopted the orphan like her own daughter. After she had gained Magic Powers at some point, she wishes to be powerful, just like her mentor, and fought along with her. (She also met a young girl at some point in her childhood). Years later, she arrived to reunite with Tsubaki, only seeing someone else on her side before she would get close to her. Believed that her mentor had betrayed her, she left in despair, never to be seen again. After this: Suzune became a fallen hero, and refused to fight any longer...until Kathryn Hinata made Suzune her own personal assassin under unknown circumstances. Now she was forced to follow any orders related to assassination by Kathryn herself. If she succeeds, her life will be spared. If she fails, she will suffer punishments from Kathryn. Ouch (or even worst, Kathryn would kill Suzune if she made a betrayal). However, Suzune still has a sympathetic heart inside her.Magica Quartlet's Magical Molly! While she's not assassinating had a free time, Suzune delivers newspaper for the neighbors. On the other note, her new master is seemingly growing a bond to her. (if by growing a bond with her, it means Kathryn treated her like a cushion.)Magical Molly! Shorts Weapons/Abilities *Kajiuria System - After being assimilated with the system, Suzune can use Magic Abilities. *"Full Boost" - Suzune can increase her magic's attack strength. However, due to the potential risk of overriding the system, Suzune would get killed if she further increases her Magic's strength. Weapons *Sword - Her primary melee weapon. *Daggers Magic Abilities *Fire Spells **Fireballs - Suzune can summon fireballs and launch them like a cannon projectile. **She can also summon other Fire-related spells: ***"舞炎" (Maien) = a rain of many sword-shaped flames ***"桜火" (Sakurahi) = a torrent of powerful flames. ***"陽炎" (Yoen) = a teleporting spell, which she used to retreat. She can also use her fire spell to reform her sword. Trivia/Notes'' *Voice Actor: **'Grey DeLisle''' (English, adult), Carrie Savage (English, young) **'Marina Inoue' (Japanese, both Adult and Young) *Motto: TBA *Gem type: Assassin/Swordsman type *Suzune is one of the several Magical Molly! Reboot characters who had taken many, many, MANY cues from her original counterpart: **鈴" means bell, and "音" sound, referencing the bell pouch that Suzune wears as a hair band. "天乃" means heavenly. **Her parents were decreased. **She is shown to have fire spells, just like Tsubaki does. **She retains her original counterpart's name. *However, unlike her original counterpart: **Her wish is not becoming like her mentor, due to the fact that her Magic Gem is given by Morianna. **Her pendant is shaped like a dagger, rather than a cross...although it'd still looks like one. *Unconfirmed: **She may or may not have the absorbing magic, just like Michelle Kazusa and Raven does. *In the latest patch of Magical Molly! THE GAME features a young version of Suzune as an unlockable character (for Tag Team/Arena mode only), And It also features new lines provided by Carrie Savage & Marina Inoue. *Surprisingly, Suzune becoming Kathryn's mercenary is a nod to how Kagari Hinata mind-controlled her in Suzune Magica. Foreign names *Japanese: 天乃鈴音 (Amano Suzune) References Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Females Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Weapon User: Sword Category:Anti-Heroine Category:Kajiuria System Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Puella Magi